Never Gone:Already Mine
by IvoryRhapsody
Summary: He was never gone...he was always mine. Adommy, Saulbert
1. The Wedding Crashed!

**Title: **Never Gone; Already Mine

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **This chapter has some suggestive themes but that next chapter is WHOA lol.

**Pairing(s): **READ

**Summary: **He was never gone...he was always mine.

**Adam's POV**

_10 months later, I was married to Sauli and Tommy really quit the band. I was working on a song that I wanted to add to my next album already. It was about Tommy. Nothing that would reveal anything to anyone. Not even the band knew. Tommy wanted to keep it a secret from everyone so I did. He left and said he'd send me videos of our child growing up but he was going to live in Virginia. He thought he'd be less noticed there. All the way across the country...Well, that's what I thought would happen after this day._

I leaned in for the kiss and then heard everyone gasp. Sauli and I turned to look at the intruder in a white wedding dress and a veil covering their face. My heart beats faster than I ever thought it could. I looked at the two men standing right beside the person dressed in the most elegant of gowns. It was Monte and Issac. They were smiling and began helping the person across the aisle. Sauli looked from them to me. "What the hell is this?" He said. I moved away from him and moved a little closer to where Tommy was coming from. Something was going to go right today.

"Adam, what are you doing...?" Sauli asked. I kissed his cheek and whispered a sorry. Everyone in the audience was completely shocked too. Neil finally sprung back to life and started smiling. He whistled and started clapping for a short amount of time. My mom just watched and my dad didn't even look surprised.

I didn't respond to that as the person in the white dress was practically next to us. I could see it was Tommy. He smiled as I flipped up the veil and saw his beautiful face. His always messy hair was curled like it was during one of our GNT shows. He had a faint light pink lipstick making his lips pinker and shinier than it was before. He had light eyeshadow on and mascara. The dress was adjusted to fit his chest of course. It was long and even trailing behind him. Leave up to Tommy to dress up like this but he looked beautiful in the dress. It looked like the same dress his sister wore in that wedding picture. It obviously was made to fit him though. How long had he planned this?

Tommy smiled up at me. "I do." He whispered and gave me a kiss. I widened my eyes but soon let them shut and grabbed Tommy's hand. I searched through my pocket and pulled out a ring. I had been staring at it before the marriage, doubting my decision. I decided to keep it in my pocket anyways. It was what I got when GNT was almost over. I never knew that he would actually want this. It wasn't over the top. It was gold with a diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds around it and an engraved message on the inside. Ok, it was slightly over the top but I didn't care.

I pulled him closer to me and noticed that Sauli left. I didn't want to break his heart like this but I love Tommy more, ever since I first saw him in the audition for the position of guitar player which turned out for him to be the bass player, he sparked my interest.

Everyone in the audience was extremely confused but since Neil was clapping, my mom joined in, and then my father. Soon, everyone was clapping.

Tommy laughed as we broke the kiss. "I couldn't. I couldn't let you leave me." He said. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you. I want to spend my entire life with you. Adam, will you marry me?" He giggled. It sounded so adorable.

I smiled. "Of course." and kissed him again. Everyone clapped again...

* * *

><p><strong>Tommy's POV.<strong>

_*weeks ago*_

_When Adam left in the morning after our continuous love making, I called my sister. I asked her if I could borrow her wedding dress. She asked me why but decided to give it to me. When she arrived, I told her I was getting married. She started laughing like it was a joke but then saw how serious I was. "With who?" She asked. I told her to a man who probably is already getting married. She probably disapproved a bit but told me that if it's what I wanted, then go for it. _

_She made it to fit me and even added a few more designs to it. I thanked her and then started calling Monte and Issac, asking them for help to practically crash the wedding. They were unsure for a moment but said if Adam allowed it to happen, then it was meant to be. _

_I grabbed the ticket out of the empty wastebasket and placed it on my counter. I began packing a few things. I was going to meet Monte and Issac in NYC so we could decide on how to do this without affecting everything too much. That was practically inevitable considering I was stealing Adam from Sauli but there was a chance Adam would turn me down or I wouldn't make it in time. I was willing to take the chance I should have earlier. _

When I walked down the aisle, I saw everyone's shocked face and instantly wanted to run away. "

"Just go, Tommy. I think Adam wanted this." Monte whispered. They helped me walk because these heels weren't easy to walk in. I laughed to myself. Was there really a reason for all this? Nope. I could have just worn my suit but I thought while I was proclaiming my love and making a fool out of myself, how about a nice drag show?

When I got there, I saw the daggers that Sauli was shooting towards me. Well fuck you too. I had no problem with you until you decided to...ugh, forget it.

Adam looked shocked but happy. He moved away from Sauli and stood a little ahead of him. I got up to Adam and whispered two words I always wanted to. "I do." I kissed him and he was surprised but soon kissed back. I felt him grab my hand and slip a ring on it. He pulled me closer after. I leaned onto him, deepening the kiss and enjoying the warmth that radiated off of his body and onto mine.

After we broke the kiss, I laughed. " I couldn't. I couldn't let you leave me." I said. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you. I want to spend my entire life with you. Adam, will you marry me?" I giggled and heard him say "Of course." He kissed me again and everyone witnessing this clapped.

Nothing made me happier than knowing Adam was mine forever. And our honeymoon? I may be pregnant but I'm ready for rough sex! I laughed quietly to myself.

Not to mention, this kid that we are bringing into the world, actually brought me more joy than I thought it would.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not over yet guys! Twitter distracted meh actually. The chapters won't be so long cuz I really need to work on the other fics as well. :) I hope you guys don't mind. YES! TOMMY RUINED THE WEDDING AND MADE IT EVEN BETTA! Ok, I did feel slightly guilty but please don't think I hate Sauli cuz of this. I have no opinion of the lad cuz I don't know nothing bout him other than that he's from Finland, Adam found him at a bar and he's currently dating our Glam King. It's just fanfiction and no one should be offended by false words typed up by some awesome adommy fanatic. :3 Actually yeah! Hate on me bitches! (some are already on LJ lmfao!) Hahaha! Adommy supporter forever but if Adam's happy, I am. But I'm not going to go "I LOVE SAULI!" just cuz he's dating him. Sorry. That's not me. <strong>

**I will update as soon as possible luvs~ **


	2. You & I

**Title: **Never Gone; Already Mine

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Nothing but I will try to make something next chappie! Please listen to You & I by Gaga while reading. Trust me.

**Pairing(s): **Adommy

**Summary: **He was never gone...he was always mine.

I finally got what I wanted. Tommy with me and the marriage went great. We cut the cake together, had the first dance, and fed each other. Everyone congratulated us...except Sauli of course. He only left a note and went on his way. This made me feel even worse since I did like him still but there was no way we could still be friends. That was like killing a cat and keeping the body as a souvenir. I shook the thought from my head when Tommy pulled me away from the crowd and outside the building. He took off his heels and handed them to me. It was dark so the only thing that illuminated the area was moon. I placed Tommy's shoes close to where we came from and picked him up, slightly twirling around with him until we both fell onto the soft grass beneath us. Tommy laughed and blew the hair from his face. He then rolled on top of me and stared down at me, trailing his finger down my chest.

"What are you thinking about?" I laughed as I stroked his face.

"Ever done it with a pregnant man in a dress before?" He said, clicking his tongue.

I laughed and rolled us again so that I was on top. "Naughty kitty. Not out here." I said and kissed him. I felt his hands on my back and then lower to take my belt off. I used one hand to stop him.

"Seriously Tommy. We are at our wedding and there is around 100 people in there!"

"That's good thing. Doesn't the chance of getting caught turn you on more?" He said and kissed me again.

I laughed and kissed him back. He could make me do anything but I didn't want to this right now.

"You know, we can plan our honeymoon. I have all the money. Sauli didn't know where to go yet." I said. He made a face when I brought up Sauli but it went away once he heard my plans. He smiled brightly and his nose touched mine. "Sounds perfect." He whispered and kiss me again. How many kisses was I going to get tonight? Not that I mind. I heard someone clear their throat from above us and looked up. I saw Monte smiling down at us and Issac right next to him, trying not to laugh.

"Hey..." Tommy said and got up. He hugged them both and gave Issac a quick peck. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." They both said. Issac smiled down at me. "Mind if I get a dance with the "bride"?" He chuckled.

Tommy turned in defiance. "I almost had him!" He said. I laughed and got up as well.

"Sure, but don't try anything." I joked. Issac laughed and took Tommy with him after he put on his shoes again , patting his butt a couple of times to tick me off but I knew he was just joking. Once they were out of hearing range, Monte turned to me.

"I'm glad you choose Tommy." He said and slipped his hands into his pockets while staring through the glass doors.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Adam, I've noticed it since GNT. Hell, you liked him since the auditions. You were getting bored until he walked on the stage and its like you just took another 5-hour energy drink." Monte said, laughing a little at the end.

"Really?"

"Yeah Adam. I feel bad for Sauli but I knew it wasn't going to work out with you guys. You were to fixated on Tommy most of the time." He said. "But I think you realized it more once you started dating him."

"Maybe. I wish I wasn't so stupid though. If I just did the right thing in the beginning, no one would have gotten hurt." I mumbled and began walking back inside.

"Adam," Monte said. I turned to look at him and noticed the serious expression on his face.

"I've known you the longest. Don't fuck it up for yourself and Tommy again. You guys are meant for each other." He said and followed me back inside.

"Right." I said and watched Issac twirl Tommy around and saw how happy Tommy was. Monte was right. We were meant to be.

When I got closer, Tommy hugged Issac and walked to me. We started dancing together and it got slightly dirty. I don't know who started it but whatever happened, I was now grinding hard into Tommy and his hands were on my thighs or sometimes in the air, dancing. I loved this side of Tommy; the dirty, naughty side. I love him as a whole.

Everyone was slightly surprised at the change so I tried to make it less dirty and more sensual by placing my hands on Tommy's hips and swaying them side to side even though he continued to roll on me. I laughed slightly and continued dancing. It didn't matter since everyone went back to dancing in any way they wanted to. When I heard You & I by Lady Gaga start playing, I laughed. Tommy did too and turned to face me.

"Kinda makes sense?" He whispered and I nodded, planting another kiss on those full, sensual lips. "But our song is Fever." I said.

"Hey, well Lady Gaga wrote that one too." He said and placed his forehead on mine and swayed along with me. "But she didn't sing it the way you did."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too..." He whispered and placed his head on my shoulder.

This was the best night ever in my whole life. I didn't regret one moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have some smexy scenes! Pinky promise, loves! :D I wanted this to be a really cute chapter so please review! Im enjoying this story sooooo much! And when you guys review, my heart soars! And it makes me want to write the perfect chapter for you lovelies! So I hope you enjoyed! :D Look forward to my next chapter. ^^And I hope you were blasting You &amp; I while listening to this! D: It just popped outta nowhere on my shuffle while I was writing and I just got in the mood cuz thats my favorite song from Gaga and there were some parts that were good for adommy and and...yeah, you get it. xD Thanks guys! I'm thinking of making an Adommy songfic. Don't steal my idea babes! If you do, I'm so gonna shank you. : Haha!**


	3. Honeymoon Is Spelled Incorrectly

**Title: **Never Gone; Already Mine

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **YOU KNOWWWW

**Pairing(s): **Adommy

**Summary: **He was never gone...he was always mine.

Guess where we went for our honeymoon? Paris! Of course, there were other choices before that but we couldn't find good places there. We ended up in one of the most popular places in the world. Not to mention, fashion and shopping equals Adam's paradise!

I laughed quietly to myself while we entered the place we were going to stay. We asked for something more old looking but comfortable. Nothing too out there and we found it. It was a faded peach color on the outside and on the inside, the walls were decorated with paintings and pictures. The living room spelled of lilacs and blossoms, a very nice fragrance. I started wondering if Adam made them add this in advance to make the place seem more homey. I really didn't care for everything, just mostly the bedroom. I removed my shoes along with Adam and dropped my bags on the couch in the living room and ran to the bedroom. He was speaking with someone on the phone, talking about reservations. Opening the bedroom door, I looked around briefly and collapsed on the bed. After closing my eyes for a few seconds, I looked around more, trying to be a little more observant of everything else and not only the bed.

Very nice.

The bed was big enough for four people. The sheets were a light brown color with designs on them and there were multiple pillows lying around at the head of the bed. There were brown or red.

When I heard Adam's voice get closer, I laid back down with my legs slightly parted and my hands at the sides of my head. I left my lips slightly parted and my eyes half closed.

When Adam entered the room, he was just getting off of his cell phone with a smile.

"Dinner at 8:00 in one of the finest restaurants in Paris." He said and finally looked up. He stopped talking and his eyes hungrily scanned my figure. Even though we had sex so many times, it was still embarrassing for me when I left Adam speechless. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's ever been able to do that to him.

Adam chuckled and climbed on the bed on top of me. "You've been a bad kitten recently." He said.

"Punish me?" I replied back. He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. He was gentle at first, our lips meshing together, sensual but short kisses with breathing in between. I was already getting hard. No one kissed as good as Adam did.

His hand trailed up and down my side until they went back up and unbuttoned my shirt. He was practically ripping my shirt off. Our kisses were getting dirtier by the minute. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face impossibly closer to mine. He bit my lip, causing me to moan. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue inside. Our tongues slid against each other and I rubbed my own crotch against Adam's, eliciting a moan from his lips. He stopped kissing me and glanced at the clock. It was 7:15.

"Tommy, are you sure?" He asked.

"You have got to be kidding me Adam. Isn't this what honeymoons are?" I said, kissing him for a very short time again.

"Well, there is more to it." He said after breaking the kiss. He gave me a small smile.

"Well guess what baby boy, our honeymoon is spelled with S.E.X."

He chuckled and kissed me again.

* * *

><p>We laid there, panting until we regulated our breathing.<p>

I nuzzled into him and he left his hand lazily on my hip.

"What happened to dinner?" He said. I glanced at the clock and knew we were going to be late anyways.

"Might as well call them and cancel. We can go there tomorrow." I said.

"Why? We can just arrive a little late." Adam said, trying to get up until I pushed him back down.

"Nope." I said.

Adam looked at me in confusion as I trailed down his body.

"Tommy?"

"Round two." I smirked and took it in.

He moaned and reached for his cell phone. He looked for a specific number and dialed it. Once the person picked up, he got straight to it.

"Change it. Tomorrowww..." He moaned and ended the phone call, letting it slip from his hand and gently fall on the floor. We heard it vibrate but ignored it. He placed his hand on my head.

"Tommy, you are too much." He said as he threw his head back and moaned again.

"You should know." I said and continued.

Tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw damn that was embarrassing! I can't write these kinds of scenes! D: It's just so perverted! I'm a pervert but I can't type it. I imagine it...;3 But yeah, please review! I only got one review last time. :( I hope this scene wasn't too bad! I'll get better. I remember writing my first sex scene and oh god that shit was horrible. This is actually an improvement. XD Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out before Thursday! ^^ Tootles!<strong>


	4. You're The Mom

**Title: **Never Gone: Already Mine.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **Language

**Pairing(s): **Adommy

**Summary: **He was never gone...he was always mine.

* * *

><p><em>RIINNGGGGGGG<em>

Tommy groaned and turned over, trying to reach the alarm clock on the bedside table. His attempt was futile but someone else stopped it. Looking up, he saw Adam in a robe and balancing a tray of food in one hand and his other hand retreating from the alarm clock to also support the tray.

"Mornin' beautiful." He said, sliding next to Tommy and placing a tray in front of them.

Tommy snorted. "Breakfast in bed? What am I, your wife?"

Adam chuckled, kissing his cheek. "You tell me. Who was the one wearing a dress?" He replied. He left the room to quickly return with a glass of OJ.

Tommy smiled and picked up a piece of toast while studying the rest of the plate. It was just the norm; Scrambled eggs with toast and two sausages.

While enjoying his food, he noticed Adam was getting dressed. His eyes lingered on the now naked body grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. He was searching the closet before pulling out a button down white, collared shirt and some black jeans. Turning around, he smirked at how Tommy was still watching him.

"Can we have a quickie?"

Adam laughed. After slipping on his jeans, he walked over while zipping it up. "Sorry babe. We have plans today." Adam said.

"Please?" Tommy asked.

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But I'm horny!"

"No, Tommy!"

Tommy turned away, grumbling.

Adam sighed and slipped into his button up. While buttoning it up, he heard a small whimper coming from Tommy. He looked in the direction of his lover only to see him slowly slipping a sausage in his mouth. His eyes were shut and cheeks slightly hollow.

Adam gulped as he felt a stir in his pants. He kept watching and when Tommy noticed him staring, he kept his eyes on his. That was until Tommy decided to viciously bite the sausage in half and give a cruel smile.

"…." Adam stood there, slightly agape from Tommy's actions for the next thirty seconds. He turned on his heels and left for the living room, hearing Tommy's laughter in the background.

* * *

><p>Tommy sat in the passenger seat of the car as Adam drove them to their destination. Adam was practically quiet for most of the drive so far. He wasn't angry…just petrified a bit at Tommy's earlier actions.<p>

"Want some on the road blowjob?" Tommy snickered.

"Don't." Adam said, laughing slightly.

"So where are we going?" Tommy said, leaning his head against the window. He observed the foreign scenery they passed since it was lighter out than it was the night before. They bypassed various restaurants, stores, and decorated buildings. The people there seemed to always be in fashion and more than half were walking their dogs, preferably a poodle. Tommy rolled his eyes and fixated them on the road ahead.

They went sight seeing first, shopping, a nice diner, a performance, and finally, a carnival. Adam wasn't really in the mood for it but since Tommy was so eager to just go on the Ferris wheel.

It was dark so only the lights from the carnival helped them find their way. Once there, Adam already headed towards the huge spinning wheel but Tommy pulled him back.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he turned around to face his husband.

"Come on! Let's have some fun first! We'll leave the wheel for last. Please?" Tommy begged with the best puppy dog eyes he could sum up.

Adam stared at Tommy for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. "Fine."

"Thanks baby boy!" Tommy said, giving Adam a quick peck to the lips before running ahead.

Adam shook his head and smirked. He followed Tommy to a booth where he watched him play a couple of times before giving up in frustration.

"Ugh! I never actually won these games…" Tommy groaned.

"It's ok. Why don't we just go on the wheel and call it a day?" Adam said hugging Tommy from behind.

"Besides…" He continued, "Another minute and I just might rip off your clothes…" He rasped, nibbling Tommy's earlobe. Tommy escaped his grip and moved to another game booth and it was one of those tossing the ball in order to make the cups fall.

Tommy looked at the prizes and spotted a stuffed vampire. He wasn't one for plushies and stuffed animals but he wasn't about to leave empty handed. Besides, he likes vampires.

"Win me it." He said.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Win me that stuffed vampire." Tommy answered, pointing directly at the inanimate object.

"What? But I don't think-"

"Please? Just this one game then we can go to the wheel and then go home." Tommy smiled.

Adam sighed and bought three balls.

Tossing his first ball, he missed by a few inches.

"Try again!" The person who gave the balls to Adam said. He did.

Miss.

Tommy sighed. "It's ok Adam, really. You don't have to win." He said, putting a reassuring hand on Adam's arm.

Adam shook his head. "No." He tossed it again this time each cup fell. If this was shooting arrows, you could call it a bull's-eye.

"Not bad, huh?" Adam said, wrapping his arm around Tommy's waist.

"Not bad." Tommy said as the person handed him the stuffed vampire. He gave Adam a quick peck on the cheek and then ran off to another booth but this one was for cotton candy.

"Hey! I thought we were going to the wheel?" Adam said, catching up with Tommy.

"Yeah, let me just get some cotton candy." He said.

After getting some cotton candy, curly fries, and playing a few more games, they finally found themselves at the Ferris wheel.

They were the only two there for some odd reason. After speaking with the operator for a while, Adam joined Tommy on one of the seats. It slowly came to the top and stopped there.

Tommy gazed around at the flickering lights of the carnival and the few stars in the sky. He sat silently and felt Adam wrap his arm around his shoulder and leaned onto him. He smiled contently and pulled the stuffed vampire closer and lifting it up.

"What are we going to name him or her?" Tommy whispered.

"Hmm? Well we still have plenty of time for that, baby. We don't need to worry now." Adam replied.

"I guess you're right…but what if something goes wrong? I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to our child!" Tommy said, starting to panic.

"I'm a male after all! I'm not even supposed to give birth! That's completely wrong! Adam, I-"

"Shh…" Adam said, placing his index finer on Tommy's lips. He then replaced that finger with his own lips, kissing his lover slowly and passionately.

Abandoning the stuffed item, Tommy sat on Adam's lap, kissing him back. He felt Adam's tongue slide and twist along with his and Adam's hands slide up his shirt, caressing his skin and leaving his skin feeling hot after each touch.

Breaking the kiss, Adam smiled to him as they descended back down. "You'll be a fine mother." He said.

"Mother? Why me?" Tommy laughed.

After getting off the ride and Adam paying the operator for their private minutes together, they left and rode back to their temporary home. After unlocking the front door, Adam swooped Tommy's off his feet and carried him into the bedroom, closing the front door with his foot.

"I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too, Adam."

**Bleh not a bad chapter but not that great. SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! ;-; BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT! REALLY! Well anyways, School is in session now so I will TRY my best to update as much as possible. But idk…im going thru somethings right now that led to not being able to fix my internet problem so im sorry. But I won't give up on this story. I promise that. **


	5. He's Mad, He's Sad, What The Hell is He?

**Title:**Never Gone: Already Mine.

**Rating:**M

**Warning(s): **;D

**Pairing(s):**Adommy

**Summary:**He was never gone...he was always mine.

* * *

><p>The light blinded him as he heard the moving of the window curtains. "Adam!" Tommy complained as he covered his face with the blankets. Adam laughed and moved closer to Tommy and placed a kiss on his cheek.<p>

"Morning baby. Today is our last day before we head back for America you know." The newlyweds had left for Paris for their honeymoon and it had been about three weeks since then. Now it was time to head back. Adam still had interviews and songs to finish. They also had to get back to get a temporary replacement for Tommy. He would soon begin to get bigger and the bass strap wouldn't fit around him. Even if it did, he needed to stay home and take care of himself. Adam wanted to have a healthy, beautiful baby with the blonde so he wasn't about to take any chances. Plus, what would the fans think?

"Yeah, I know. I haven't felt this disappointed in the morning since high school…" Tommy mumbled as he pushed the covers off his naked body and got up. He grabbed his toiletries to shower since he had a pretty rough night with Adam. Not in a bad way though. Definitely not in a bad way.

Adam chuckled at Tommy's comment. "Don't worry. We'll still have plenty of lovin' when we get back to L.A."

"Yeah but we'll have disturbances." Tommy replied back. He felt Adam wrap his arms around his nude body. He began running his hand along Tommy's side, causing him to shiver.

"Adam…I'm not cleaned yet." Tommy whined.

"I don't care. You should have known better than to get up and parade around the room naked." Adam said in between kisses he was showering Tommy's neck with.

Tommy moaned slightly and his eyes fluttered close. He couldn't resist Adam. He was a temptation no one could refuse. It was like being able to get whatever you wanted for free and no risks. Who wouldn't want that?

Well there was one risk for him but he was already impregnated and by the man he loves. Of course he was scared and didn't really want to go through with it but for Adam, he'd do anything. It was their baby.

Adam pushed Tommy against a wall and began kissing him fiercely. Tommy responded back just as eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, pulling him impossibly closer, flushing their bodies tightly together.

Adam worked at his belt and pants, pushing them off along with his boxers. He had just showered but he didn't care. Tommy was horny and willing and he was horny and wanting.

Tommy ran his hands over Adam's bare chest, moaning and one leg wrapped around Adam.

Adam, wanting to just get inside of Tommy, grabbed the lube from the short cabinet next to them. He was about to coat his fingers with the lube when Tommy stopped him.

"We always use lube. I want just you now." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, a bit skeptical about that idea but Tommy nodded his confirmation. He even managed to wrap his other leg around Adam.

Adam threw the lube on the floor and kissed Tommy hard. He positioned himself at his lover's entrance. He broke the kiss, breathing hard he reiterated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Adam. Please." Tommy said.

Adam didn't need another confirmation and began going into Tommy's tight heat. He moaned loudly, resisting the urge to just pound into Tommy non-stop. He could remain in that hot ring for the rest of his life.

"Ahh!" Tommy gasped in pleasure. He groaned at Adam's slow pace and tried to force him to go faster by pushing his ass down.

"Hnnn, Adam, not slow, fast!" Tommy whined.

"And who was the one who preferred to shower?" Adam laughed. Hearing a slightly angry moan, he began pumping in and out at even pace. Soon, he picked up the pace, banging into Tommy hard and raw.

"Fuck! Yes!" Tommy said.

The loud thumping of Adam and Tommy against the wall echoed throughout the room for the rest of that time. Afterwards, they took a shower together and it ended up being a hot one.

* * *

><p>"Adam, did you…enjoy the honeymoon?"<p>

Adam looked at Tommy like he had three heads. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I did." He answered.

Tommy was now sitting with Adam in the plane that was now headed for L.A. They were already in America and now headed for the city they lived in.

"I dunno. I feel like you didn't have a great time." Tommy said, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Adam was shocked at Tommy's expression. Why was he crying all of a sudden? He was just fine this morning.

"Tommy, are you sick?" Adam asked, a bit scared that he might have been. Why else would he be crying out of nowhere? It wasn't normal for Tommy to cry at random moments.

"Sick? I'm crying for you and you think I'm sick? What the fuck Adam!" Tommy said angrily, the tears still rolling down his cheek.

Now Adam was completed bewildered because Tommy was now…angry? He was just fine this morning and started crying and now he's blowing a fuse. He had to be sick.

"Tommy, calm down. What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Adam said, placing a hand on Tommy's. Tommy quickly yanked it away and faced the window with a loud 'Hmph!

* * *

><p>"He's acting extremely weird! When we had sex that morning, he was perfectly fine and then when we got on the plane, he was crying and then I asked him what's wrong and he got angry. He gave me the silent treatment on the way here and he still isn't talking to me!" Adam complained. He was in Monte's home and sitting on his friend's couch. He was talking to Mrs. Pittman about Tommy's unusual mood swings that morning.<p>

"Oh Adam! It's nothing to worry about. It's something you go through during pregnancy. Mood swings, Adam." She said, leaning against the seat he was sitting in.

"That's all?" Adam asked in disbelief. "So I'm worrying for no reason?"

"Well," Monte's wife began. "You better watch for your life. I once threw a shoe at Monte and blamed him for my pregnant state." She began laughing and Adam joined in.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Monte said, walking in. "As long as Tommy has no heels."

They all laughed at the comment. After catching up with them, Adam left for his car and drove home. He was hoping Tommy would be in a better mood. You didn't need shoes to get hurt.

He pulled into his driveway and turned off his engine. After hearing the beeping sound that signals the car was locked, he walked up the pathway, entered his key into the door knob, and opened the door. When he did this, he got a burst of lavender and cherry smell. It smelled great but it was unexpected.

"Tommy?" He called out.

"In here baby!" Tommy yelled from the kitchen. Adam placed the keys in the jar he always placed them in and walked in the direction of the kitchen. The kitchen…where there were knives, forks, big knives…

He peeked in the room and saw Tommy wearing an apron and standing by a two seated table. A candle light that explained the smell of lavender and cherry was burning in the center in a small Chinese designed container. Two plates and two wine glasses were out. There was also a large wine bottle that was ¼ gone. The reason being was because Tommy had already poured some into the wine glasses.

In the plates were shrimps with red cocktail sauce and some sushi types. Sea food night?

Tommy fluidly walked to Adam and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Hey baby."

"Hey…" Adam said back. Looking around, he noticed there were a few more candles lighted up.

"You know I love you right?" Tommy said and kissed Adam on cheek. He began kissing at Adam's neck and giggling.

Adam sighed. These mood swings would take some time getting use to.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been years! Wow! I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT THE SECOND HALF IS AWESOME. WHEN I'M DONE WITH IT, I'LL POST IT UP AND AMAZE YOU ALL. IT'S KINDA CLICHE'D THOUGH. I'M SO FREAKING TIRED. THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE HOURS EARLIER BUT I REMEMBERED I HAD TO FILL OUT THIS LONG ASS FORM FOR A CLUB AND IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE SO I SPENT HOURS STARING AT IT AND TRYING TO GET HELP. ALL OF THAT FAILED. FUUUUUU! . <strong>

**Please review! Reviews motivate me to update. **


	6. I Love You So Don't Answer That Phone

**Title: **Never Gone: Already Mine.

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s):**This chapter is actually quite clean. Maybe one cuss word but no one minds that, right? :)

**Pairing(s): **Adommy

**Summary: **He was never gone...he was always mine.

* * *

><p>Tommy woke in the morning and noticed the empty space next to him on the large bed. He sighed. Adam was probably writing a new song for his album. It wasn't the first time he found the right side of the bed empty - at night or morning. He rolled over and inhaled the scent of his lover. The right side was a bit cold but knowing Adam slept there made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.<p>

He wasn't allowed to leave because he was beginning to show. He was nearly 4 months pregnant and the fans were getting worried about his absence with Adam. It's not like he could leave the house without a large jacket. That wouldn't be a problem soon since it was nearly the point in winter when it was actually cold.

He noticed his change in behavior recently. It was beginning to stop but he would have sudden mood changes and it was hard for Adam to handle. That was probably another reason why he decided to leave early in the morning. He hated him and now, Tommy felt like crying while throwing a hissy fit at the same time.

_Calm down, Tommy. Just breathe…_

He walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the large mirror. He smirked at the reminder of when Adam wanted to get a little naughty by watching their love making right in front of this mirror.

He also remembered, because of Adam, the bump on his stomach would only continue to get larger. He rubbed his hand over it and smiled a little as the thought of him creating a life with someone he loved without using a lady never failed at making him beam.

He took care of himself and dressed in comfortable sweat pants and a large white t-shirt before settling at the brown kitchen table and pouring himself a small bowl of cereal. He had to watch his diet because of the baby. He also didn't want to deal with a lot of extra weight later on. When he craved something, he made sure Adam got it so he wouldn't know how much there was and wouldn't beg for more of it.

Slowing putting the full spoon in his mouth, Tommy glanced at his iPhone now encased in an Adam-one-of-kind iPhone case. He must have put it on for him before he left. He noticed the design was one he hadn't seen yet. Turning it over, it said "I love you more than anything in this world and I won't ever stop". It showed a picture of Adam smiling, his teeth gleaming white and perfectly aligned.

Tommy smiled at the new case and he wasn't going to change it any time soon if ever.

He finished up his bowl and washed it out in the sink before placing it back in its proper area along with the spoon.

"What should I do now?" He thought aloud. Watching movies sounded like a good idea but that was all he really did since he didn't get out much. He swore he was 10 times paler than normal because of his rare visits to the outside world. It would be nice for Halloween but that already passed. He may have loved vampires but he wasn't interested in looking like one at the moment.

He felt like going grocery shopping. The fridge was getting a bit empty. Either way, he wanted to cook for Adam once he got home. It'd have to be a healthy meal considering his little package that took it's comfort zone in his belly.

At that moment, the house phone rang. Tommy looked at it skeptically. He WAS in Adam's home after all and no one really knew of their dating except for their friends and Adam's ex. They got Sauli quiet about the relationship but everyday Tommy prepared himself to be seen all over the tabloids with Adam as his new partner. He doubt Sauli would keep such a big story quiet but since he also loved Adam and probably still did, that was all that kept him from uttering a word. He didn't want to hurt Adam like that.

Tommy allowed the call to go to voice mail just to be on the safe side. Who knows who could be on the other side?

"_Hey, Adam? I have the thing you ordered for…well, you know. I know how you wanted as soon as possible and I've got it just now. Either call me back or tell me you can't make it or come get it in the next hour or so. Bye."_

Tommy frowned. Who the fuck was that? He didn't even recognize the voice and the number was Unknown. He knew better than to do anything about it but it sounded urgent. Maybe this was a way he could say sorry to Adam for being a pain in the ass these passing weeks.

He hesitated for a little while longer before deciding on putting on a large jacket and grabbing his keys. He thought he heard a vibration but ignored it. He slipped on his sandals before locking the door behind him. Just when he left, the phone rang again and it went to voice mail.

_Hey Tommy, it's me Adam. I'm coming home right now. I heard there was something fishy going on and I just wanted to make sure you're safe. Please Tommy, pick up the phone? I'm not sure what the hell is going on but Monte and Isaac got a call not too long ago about a package I ordered but I never ordered anything. Whatever happens, stay away from the windows and doors and don't answer any phone calls besides mine. I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>:D Hehehe, yes, I has the greatest evil mind ever. I know it's short but I thought it would be better if I made chapters shorter and have more updates. I told you this chapter would be cliché'd a bit. xD Reviews please. I survive on those like oxygen.<strong>


	7. Where Am I,Who Is He, Why Both my Babies

**Title:**Never Gone: Already Mine.

**Rating:**T

**Warning(s**): I don't think there's anything…

**Pairing(s):**Adommy

**Summary:**He was never gone...he was always mine.

**I know it's been quite some time now. I just kinda…forgot where I was going and I was going to quit but decided to go with something cliché'd but interesting? :) I'll gladly change this if you guys don't want this idea inputted. I just have no idea where I was going with Tommy getting kidnapped.**

* * *

><p>Tommy had no idea what happened after he left the house. He started the black vehicle and drove for another mile before realizing he had no idea where he was going. He cursed himself for being so dumb. He began turning the car around to head home and decided to call Adam to notify him about the message that was left. When he began his U-TURN, someone came and rammed into the right side of the car, lurching him forward where he hit his forehead. He had faintly heard the sounds of someone apologizing repeatedly but it soon faded as he fell into a world of darkness.<p>

Now, he was waking up with a serious headache and inside a foreign room. It resembled a basement or some abandoned room. The walls were banal, plain, and there a small window that resided at the left of him.

The only good part was that Tommy wasn't placed on the hard, cold floor but instead a used mattress. It wasn't very comfortable but better than the floor for sure.

Trying to figure out where he was, Tommy got up slowly, placing his hand on his stomach and the other on the wall to assist him. He walked to the small window and looked out of it. He could see the side walk, grass, and a snail crawling itself away from Tommy when it spotted him. Well, he thought it spotted him until he saw two feet in front of him clad in black boots. It squished the poor snail. Tommy wasn't a bug fan but he felt that was unnecessary.

"Hello, Tommy. I'd advise you to stay away from this window. You wouldn't fit in but try screaming and you'll lose more than you already have," The mysterious man spoke.

"More than I have?" Tommy finally said, clearing his throat afterwards.

The man didn't answer. Instead, he just placed a stone in front of the small window, making it impossible for Tommy to see anything. He couldn't push it away considering the window was glass but just turned in a way that some air came in. Now nothing came in.

He spun around when he heard the bolts of the door unlocking. He quickly backed up into a corner as the man made his way down the stairs, taking his time.

When he came into full view, Tommy realized he knew he saw this man before but where was the question.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked angrily. He may be pregnant but he would protect his child if he had to. If being physical was the only way to get out, he'd do it and make sure the baby was fine.

The man got closer, so close it made Tommy very uncomfortable. He put a hand out in front of him to keep the man from getting closer but the man pulled out a knife. "Don't," he whispered, licking the sharpened blade's side slowly.

"I'll have no problem ripping that baby out of you and killing you in the process," He said. Tommy felt like he couldn't breathe. What the hell was going on?

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" Tommy said, putting on a façade. He was scared but he couldn't act like that and subdue to this man.

The man reached a hand out and stroked Tommy's belly that had gotten larger in the months that passed.

"So rare," The man whispered. It was like he was hypnotized.

Every stroke and touch was like a knife to Tommy, tracing his belly over and over.

"Please, leave me alone," Tommy begged.

"I'm not hurting you," the man said, focusing on Tommy again. "You're just the pawn so I can get to the King."

Tommy's eyes widened at that statement. "What do you want with Adam?"

"Quiet down," the man shushed him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tommy's but before he could plant a kiss on those rosy pink cheeks, he was sent flying by Tommy's punch.

"You still have some fight in you, I see," the man said. He took out a syringe and finally injected something into the struggling Tommy.

"Ugh!" Tommy said in pain as the needle pierced his skin. He felt limp and weak after. He tried to get a grip on the man's arm but instead fell backwards, breathing heavily.

The man leaned over Tommy, "How would he feel if I made love to his lover?" His ghostly breath traveled down Tommy's neck and left little kisses over the exposed skin.

"Shut the fuck up and get off me," Tommy said tiredly, hitting the man softly. He couldn't even defend himself anymore.

The man only laughed. "You better hope he gets here on time. For what he did before, this is just punishment. I should kill you right now instead and watch him cry as you and your baby bleed to death. How beautiful,"

Tommy's eyes widened at the sentence. Not the baby. He couldn't allow anything to happen to himself or the baby would be hurt. He tried lifting his arms again but they fell next to his head like a sack of flour. At this rate, he was as good as gone.

'_Adam, please hurry….,"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry stacequote! :( I should have submitted this on your birthday but not only did I have creative block (writer's block and art block. I couldn't even draw anything for weeks), I had no idea how to continue this. In fact, I'm ending this story soon but to apologize to you, my number one fan and the most kindest I've met, I'll write another story just for you. Anything you want. :) Just tell me. Love ya! I'll try to finish this up in two or three chapters. Thank you for reading! Please review!<strong>


End file.
